Mine
by OroKabuLover
Summary: A new girl threatens to push Kabuto down in Orochimaru's Ranks. Kabuto decides to visit the Sannin and see if there is anything he can do to be the favorite. OroKabu!


**Mine**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Hello, I have decided to do something different today, I thought of this when I was in physical Science, so I was quickly writing down notes in my notebook, frantically looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching me as I was writing, but no one was, one of these days, I am going to be caught. But until that day comes, I will continue to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Kagome.One girl. I didn't think that she would make much of a difference in our village. But, when she threatened to be ahead of me in ranks, she had gone to far, I was the only one that was suitable to be Orochimaru Sama's right hand man. Not her. I walked into his Throne Room.

"Orochimaru Sama?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks back. I bow to him.

"It's about..."

"Kagome. You're afraid that she will be higher in the ranks than you."

"Is there anyway that I can get ahead?"

"I know a way that I can get ahead." What was he talking about? "Yours. That's a way you can get ahead, and I can get 'a head'." I understood it now. I wasn't sure if I was okay with him sucking on me. I then sense Kagome's chakra coming down the hallway, she was probably going to talk to Orochimaru Sama about the same thing. But if it's going to help, I might as well try. I nod my head yes. He stands up and walks over to me. He quickly locked the door and he leads me over to his throne, he sits me in it. I was never allowed to touch this chair, not unless I was cleaning it and he was supervising me, let alone SIT in it! He stood me back up and yanked down my pants, he then pulled OFF my boxers! He sat me back down. I sat on the ledge of the chair. He just looked at my erection. Thinking, about what all he could do to it. He then all of a sudden, grabbed my waist, and lunged for it. I closed my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen, I instantly felt my head slid down something warm and wet. I liked the feel of it. I opened my eyes. I see Orochimaru Sama, with almost half of my dick down his throat. I moaned as I saw this, I heard him chuckle slight, the air that he inhaled and exhaled wisped across my tip, causing me to shudder. He pulled back, letting my tip balance on his lower lip. Then lunged forward again. I moan as my head goes a little deeper. I love the way it feels when it hits the back of Orochimaru Sama's throat. I moan as he repeats it all, faster. I feel him rub his tongue gently on the underside of my tip. I throw my head back and groan as I release. My Lord managed to swallow it all without letting go of me. He rubs the underside of me harder. It burnt a little bit. He then stopped. He gently rubbed his tongue against the burning sensation. The overstimulated nerves tingled. And I released again. I threw my head back and clutched Orochimaru Sama's hair. Something wasn't right. I wasn't stopping, I just kept cumming. What's happening? I knew that Orochimaru Sama was having trouble. He eventually released me and let all of my juice fall onto the floor. Once I was released, I let go of his hair and I slowly stopped. I looked down to my master. He wiped his mouth off and stood up. I was breathing hard. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I look up at him.

"Yes...I think so that is." He picked me up and sat down. He set me on his lap. He had one arm on the arm rest, so my head could rest on his arm, and my legs hung off of the other arm rest. He slowly massaged my balls. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"I don't know what happened, the first time you came, it was about a table spoon, but when you came again, it was more than two cups!"

"I know my Lord. I don't know what happened. I think that you over stimulated my nerves, then the slightest of touches triggered it."

"My bad."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I thinkI might like you." He looked shocked as I said this. Then he started blushing.

"Oh."

"What's wrong sir?"

"I'm not supposed to form relationships with others. Love will make me weak."

"Oh."

"But, you're an exception." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. He continued to massage my balls. It felt really good. I started feeling myself grow hard again. "Do you want some more?" I find myself nodding yes. He smiled and picked me up. He teleported us both to his room. I feel myself on his bed. My master is lying down next to me, slowly stroking my thighs. I laugh a little bit when he starts to stroke me lighter and slower, causing it to tickle. He smirks and latches his mouth onto my neck, he starts to suck, hard. I moan out to him as I feel his teeth scrape against my skin. He just smirked against me. We both then hear knocking at the door. Orochimaru Sama covers me up. "Come in." The door open and a man walks in.

"It seems that Kagome is dead sir, she seems to have died from a poisoning my lord." The man said. The sannin looked down to me and smiled.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Kabuto?" He asked me. I just smiled and shook my head no.

"No, not at all my lord." I said, thinking about the empty vials of poison in my pouch back in the throne room.

**AN: How was that? I liked the ending, something funny. That actually sounds like something that Kabuto would actually do, poison someone who would come between him and what he wants, I guess I will back off from my fantasies about Orochimaru now, I'm okay with sharing Kabuto!**

**Kabuto: Go to hell!**

**Me: NEVER!**


End file.
